


pretty little birds

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Yukhei is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you asked Johnny, he would agree that Yukhei is precious.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	pretty little birds

Generally, Yukhei liked mornings with his boyfriend. 

There was a certain calmness that washed over the two during the hours of 4 to 6 am, before the sun rose, and before the world was busy once more. Perhaps it was the accumulated warmth between them, the cliche tangle of their legs, or the way Johnny held him in his strong arms as if he was so precious.

If you asked Johnny, he would agree that Yukhei is precious.

There was a certain softness to the older that always made Yukhei feel as though he was constantly being taken care of. That was something that always intrigued Yukhei considering he was not a small person by any means. Johnny just happened to be a little  _ bigger _ . And that made all the difference. 

He was used to being doted on, his child-like disposition and simple positivity made him easy to love. He was also affectionate by nature, so love was simple to return as well. Whether it be companionship, or a romantic relationship, Yukhei was sure to be adored and made sure he gave that adoration right back.

So in these gentle mornings, Johnny would run his hands up and down his boyfriend’s sides, telling him how good he was in hushed tones, while pressing a soft kiss on his neck in between each praise. It made Yukhei just melt in his arms in a sleepy daze, tossing between the worlds of consciousness, and total darkness.

It was during that time that Yukhei developed an affinity for praise and soft touches. When simple caresses of love, turned into touch that made him shiver, and made something hot unfurl in his stomach. Where he would sigh from Johnny kneading relaxation into his muscles, he would let out a shuddering breath from the tension being released.

And when Johnny would call him  _ baby  _ or tell him he was being a good boy, Yukhei would want to cry.

He felt so  _ good.  _ But he would never tell Johnny that.

It was out of fear, a certain insecurity he knew he had but buried deep nonetheless. He knew the older would indulge him, yet that made Yukhei even more scared somehow.

So when Yukhei woke up with a hard-on and whined the older’s name, he panicked. 

“What is it baby?” Johnny simply replied, not knowing that he was simply going to push Yukhei into a headspace he wished he’d forget.

“I’m-” Yukhei sighed squirming some to clench his legs together, and Johnny was still running his hands down his sides to calm him down. Being the little spoon was not helping him right now. 

“Use your words, it’s okay.” Yukhei had to hold himself back from whining again, he’s already put himself in this situation and being a whiny child will not help him any further. He sucks in a breath before trying to form his words.

He can’t. So he opts for something different. He moves Johnny’s hand from his waist and draws it near his erection. Johnny tenses for a moment before responding: 

“Oh.” Yukhei was almost so hard it hurt at this point. So he just whined a small, “yeah,” in return. 

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?” His breath hitched. 

“Did you like that? Do you like when I talk to you?” Yukhei jerked just a little bit, he closed his eyes and sighed before even trying to answer Johnny. No point in going back now.

“Yeah, I do.” he sounded disappointed in admitting it, which made Johnny surprised. There was nothing wrong being in subspace. He already had an inkling on what Yukhei liked when it came to sex. It was kind of clear when it came to them having conversations about it. But he wanted the younger to come to him with it first before he went on assuming. 

Regardless, he was ready to take care of Yukhei with whatever he brought to him.

“What a good boy for telling me, do you want a reward?” Johnny, leaned into his neck to speak there while his hand cupped Yukhei’s dick. Yukhei let out another shuddering breath and made his voice smaller. 

“Yes please.” Yukhei tries to push himself further into Johnny’s hand to get more movement. But Johnny isn’t going to be as lenient as he wants him to be. Yukhei stops wanting to keep his title of a good boy.

“You’re so pretty, and so warm. And you’re all mine, just for me.” Johnny slips his hand into Yukhei’s boxers, running his fingers in his vline to get a reaction. Yukhei moans and tries to squeeze his legs together, but instantly stops, trying to remain complacent, obedient. 

“I’m just gonna touch, but you have to tell me if you want it.” Yukhei is so close to tears at this point, he’s scared to say anything. But he wants this so badly, he wants to feel good. 

“Johnny, I just, please touch me.” His voice wobbles a bit, a telltale sign that he’s about to start crying. Johnny simply coos at him. 

“Hey, why are you crying? It’s natural, it’s fine.” Yukhei all but sniffles and just shivers as he leaks precum. He shuts his eyes tightly trying to will the tears away. 

Johnny begins moving his hand in a slow motion against Yukhei’s cock. He wants to draw this out some considering how stressed the younger feels about this. He’s going to need to have another conversation with him about this after he gets out of his sub space. 

Yukhei’s stomach starts twitching and his breath gets deeper. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so good for me.” Yukhei can feel Johnny getting hard against his ass, and just shivers some more. Johnny places his thumb under the head and moves in circles there for a while. It draws out a long embarrassing whine from Yukhei, and the older can't help but dig harder into the cock head. Yukhei let’s out another choked moan resembling Johnny’s name. 

“Johnny, I’m gonna-” Johnny cuts him off with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“You can come, just close your eyes and let go. You’ll feel so good, I promise.” Johnny goes to make quick strokes of his cock, the amount of precum that Yukhei produces in incredible. Makes the experience so much hotter. 

“Come on baby, you can do it. Be good for me.” And that just about does it.Yukhei has a full body shudder before cumming all in his boxers and all over Johnny’s hand. He makes these little whines whilst doing so, and Johnny just is there to work him through it. Both physically and verbally.

“Such a sweet boy, you make such pretty sounds. So so good for me baby. You did so well.” Yukhei’s cock twitches in oversensitivity and does a gentle thrash of his body to get the older to stop. Johnny removes his hand from his boxers and wipes it near the hem of Yukhei’s shirt. 

The younger then turns around and buries his face in Johnny’s neck. Johnny doesn’t do anything but rub circles from under Yukhei’s shirt feeling the expanse of his wide back. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Johnny can feel him pout against his neck, clearly embarrassed. Johnny brings his hand out and up to tangle his fingers in Yukhei’s hair and gently tug to get his face away from his body for a moment. 

And Johnny was right, Yukhei was pouting. The older just kissed his forehead and allowed Yukhei to stick his face in his chest, even if it meant yukhei had to scoot and let his legs hang off his bed to do so. 

“I didn’t say anything,  _ baby _ .” Yukhei groaned and Johnny just chuckled at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sup3rmodei)


End file.
